Psyched Up
by iPreferTrashPanda
Summary: After suffering a concussion at a young age, Ash finds out he can see the past and future. When he starts out on his journey, problems arise when he meets a little girl and then an eccentric scientist. DISCONTINUED due to too many variables within the pokemon universe!
1. Accident

_**EDIT: This is a challenge fic using Ash and a new start from mellra.**_

 _ **Fixed: 10/12/16**_

 _ **Age: 5**_

Ash cried out, slipping off of the raft at camp. He fell into the water of the shallow creek bed, hitting his head on the rocks beneath the surface. He was scooped out by the camp's scout master and taken to the medical cabin.

 _"I choose Squirtle!"_ Ash held up the ball, only to find it was empty.

 _"Uh, Charmander!"_ The ball opened to reveal it was empty as well. _"Bulbasuar?"_ The ball opened at it was empty as well.

 _"Those pokemon were all picked out by trainers that arrived on time."_ Oak said to a dismayed and distraught Ash.

Ash sighed, accepting his loss. _"Oh, well that's alright. I can wait until more Pokemon come in. It's fine."_

Oak hummed. _"Well, I do have one more option."_ He pushed a button, a hole opened up in the center of the table and a podium was raised. The podium held two pokeballs. One had a thunder marking and the other had no insignia. Oak picked up the ball with the thunder marking and it popped open. Nothing came out, so that left the blank pokeball.

Ash slowly reached for it, not knowing what was inside. But one thing was certain, he would take it.

* * *

Ash's eyes opened. It was that same memory and dream. Every night from when he was six years old, almost to the day it happened. He was now eleven years old, his journey waiting a year due to his mother's worrying and his waking up late the year prior. He had slept in his clothes for the day on the couch, his backpack by the door so he could run out the door in respectable attire this time.

Today, it seemed, Ash woke with the rising sun. He sighed, getting up off of the couch and going to the kitchen for something to drink. "Why did I wake up so early? I still have four hours until I get my Pokemon." He looked out the kitchen window as he shut off the water faucet, watching the sun rise.

After Delia woke up and breakfast was made, they sat down and talked.

"So, your okay with me going this time mom?" Ash asked, pulling his glass of orange juice to his lips as he glanced at his mother.

Delia nodded, setting her napkin down. "I'm confident that you won't have as much of a problem with your headaches, dear. You'll be fine."

Ash smiled. "Thanks mom. I'll call you as often as I can from my Pokegear, and whenever I get to a Pokemon Center."

After breakfast was eaten and Ash was forced to shower and redress, giving Delia time to stash more underwear in Ash's backpack, they walked to the lab together. They arrived just was the other trainers and their families were gathering.

"Hey Green, Richie." Ash greeted them. Blue Jr., Gary and Daisy's younger half-brother, was there too. He wasn't one for small talk, unlike his older brother who bragged about everything.

Green, a light skinned girl with light brown hair and gray/blue eyes, nodded at him. "Hey Ash."

"We told Blue that you'd be here on time." Richie said, adjusting his blue and yellow cap with buttons on it. His red hair was as crazy as Ash's, without their hats.

Delia began making small talk with the children's parents as they waited for the kids to be allowed in. Ash had met Green and Richie earlier in the summer, and they had been almost inseparable ever since. Even more so since Richie was revealed to be Red's long lost son. making Ash and Richie cousins.

* * *

 _ **This is as far as I got. Blue Jr., Green and Richie will not be shown after this until the Kanto League, but they will be referenced on the statues in the gyms as homage to the video games.**_


	2. Evident Exception

**WARNNING NOTE** : If my writing seems inconsistent to you, please stop reading because you will see that a lot in this story as I am attempting to focus on expanding my story telling skills. On a side note, why is it that every time I write story with even a few mistakes, people are the usually quick to say something; but when others do it no one says anything at all? If you think you can write this story better, be my guest.

 **Other** : _Fire, Water, Grass_ is just like Rock, Paper, Scissors. Fire shares the 'Rock' symbol, water shares the 'Paper' smybol and grass is 'Scissors'.

 _Poll results_ : Going with Held Item: _Sun Shard* Eevee._

* * *

 _Save Location: Prof. Samuel Oak's Lab in Pallet Town, Kanto_

 _Pokemon: 0_

An aide walked to the door from inside the lab, smiling at the children and their parents. "Kids, come on. The professor is waiting." He said, opening the door wider to allow them inside.

Blue pushed his way forwards to the front. "Outta my way, losers. I'm going first." He walked inside first, leading the way through the lab. "Grandpa! I'm here!"

The aide ran a hand through his hair as he stopped. "And so are the rest of the children, professor."

Ash, Green and Richie stepped up beside Blue. Oak was standing before them on a small platform that led to a machine that had pokedex's hooked up to it. The man turned to them and smiled widely.

"Hello kids." He said, stepping off of the platform and to a machine that was in the center of the floor, three pokeballs resting on three points around the machine. "Now, we will start with-"

"Me!" Blue said, taking a step forwards.

"No, Blue." Oak said. "You'll have to wait a bit before you get a pokemon. Green will go first."

Green nervously stepped forwards, past a silently fuming Blue. She hesitantly walked around the table, looking at the pokemon that were on the table. "I.. I pick this one." She picked up the pokeball with the leaf symbol on it. The ball popped open to reveal a blue pokemon with an odd looking body as well as a large green bulb on it's back. "H- Hi.."

The pokemon smiled. "Bulba." It extended a vine to Green, which she shook.

Oak smiled. "Ah. You've chosen Bulbasaur then. It's a good pokemon that's easy to raise and very easy to get along with when treated nicely." He walked towards them. "Would you like to give it a nickname?"

Green smiled as she shook her head. "No. I think it's name is great as it is."

Oak nodded as Green returned Bulbasaur to it's pokeball. He turned to look over to the boys. "Who's next?"

"Me!" Blue stomped over to the table and snatched a pokeball from it. "Go!" He threw the ball up and out popped a Squirtle. It crossed it's arms and grinned smuggly. Great, just like Blue.

"So you want the Squirtle?" Oak asked, though the answer was obvious.

Blue nodded. "Yeah." He smiled just as smuggly as Squrtle. "And no nickname either. My pokemon is too cool for that." He said, returning the pokemon.

Just two boys left. How will it be determined who gets the pokemon?

"Play you for it." Richie said to Ash.

"You're on." Ash replied with a smile.

"Fire! Water! Grass! Go!"

Ash's hand formed a fist for fire and Richie's hand went facedown for water. Ash sighed and Richie walked forwards to get the pokemon, tuning them out as he thought back to his dream in the lab all those years ago. Before he could think too deep into it, Richie's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah! I'll call him Zippo!" He looked over to see Richie putting a sticker over the flame insignia on the newly named Zippo's pokeball.

Well, that was disappointing. Ash was the only one left, again. He watched in sadness as the others were given extra pokeballs and a pokedex each before leaving the lab with the aide. He was about to leave as well, before he heard his name being called by the professor.

"Ash, will you come here a monent?" Oak asked, hoping he had made the right choice as Ash walked up to him.

"Yes professor?" Ash asked, running a hand through his spiky hair.

"I do keep a few spare pokemon around for this very occasion. They are all the same level as a tradition starter. Would you like to see them?"

Ash nodded with a smile. "Would I? Yes! Please professor.."

Oak laughed as he went to the podium and pressed a button. Five pokeballs came out; one with the thunder insignia, one with the normal insignia, one with water, another with grass and finaly fire.

"These pokemon are not commonly handed out as starters, because there is often a gap in ages for the children of Pallet. This is the first time in five years I've given someone a choice between these five pokemon. Well, actually three. I haven't been able to catch a new Pikachu for some time now as the species has been put on the endangered list in this region and my Flareon pair won't get along very much anymore so there is only one Eevee, I'm afraid. But this year there is one substitute pokemon."

Ash looked at the other pokeballs as he walked around the table. "So, what's in these ones?"

Oak smiled and took one off of the table before opening it. A small puppy form came into shape and as the light faded, the colors of firey red and dirty yellow came into view. The black stripes going down it's side made it obvious what this pokemon was.

"Wow! A Growlithe!" Ash said excitedly as he looked at the puppy. He knelt down and let it sniff him before it licked his hand and rolled onto it's back, allowing for a belly rub.

"Yes, well let's let you get a look at the other two, shall we?" Oak said, setting Growlithe's pokeball back on the podium.

"Okay." Ash stopped petting Growlithe and stood up, making the puppy whimper as it was no longer getting belly rubs.

Oak opened another pokeball, the one with a leaf on it, and out came a pokemon with a slender vine-like body and a yellow bell-like head.

"Bellsprout." it said, looking up at Ash.

Ash smiled. "Cool." He patted it once on the head before he looked at the podium. "What's that last one, professor?"

Oak chuckled. "Ah, this one. I'll let you see what it is." He opened it and out came a yellow pokemon with webbed feet and a bill, three little black hairs were coming out of it's head. It's hands were on either side of it's head as it spoke.

"Psy. Duck?" It tilted it's head to the side.

"A Psyduck?" Ash asked, confused. Why would the professor keep a Psyduck of all Pokemon- wait a second! "Doesn't Psyduck evolve into Golduck?"

Oak nodded. "Yes, it does. But I want you to get a look at the two substitute pokemon before you make your choice." He reached for the thunder marked ball as looked towards him. Out of the raised pokeball popped at small yellow pokemon with two prong-like ears on the top of it's head, thick black lines going all the way around it's back and sides, stopping at the thunder mark on it's stomach.

"This is an Elekid. Thanks to a trade partner in Jhoto, I've been able to start breeding them here in Kanto using Electabuzz, slowly introducing them to region via new trainers." Oak explained before he reached for the final ball.

Out of it popped a small quadruped creature with primarily brown fur. The tip of its bushy tail and its large furry collar are cream-colored. It has short, slender legs with three small toes and a pink paw pad on each foot. Eevee has brown eyes, long pointed ears, and a small black nose.

"This is a Eevee. As previously said, is very difficult for me to get my Flareons' to breed in order to obtain them." Oak said to Ash.

"So, I can choose any one of these five pokemon. And it's legal?" Ash asked. He knew that regional professors set the bar for what was a legal starter in their respective regions.

Oak nodded. "Of course."

With the exception of Psyduck and Bellsprout, the pokemon presented to Ash each gave him a unique path.

The hardto find Growithe became Arcanine, a pseudo legendary pokemon. If Ash wanted to, he could evovle it right away, not leaving much room for growth.

Elekid, the baby form of Electabuzz. The powerhouse thunder mecha. It was a nice looking pokemon, very strong. Well, the electrical discharge it gives off would be powerful.

And then there was Eevee. Ash heard tales of far off regions where Eevee had an evolution categorized as the new 'Fairy' type and another that was a 'Dark' type. It was a rare pokemon, not often seen in the wild. And there were rumors that many evolutions used stones. Not to mention it was a powerful pokemon, if trained correctly and taught the right moves. Plus it was cute.

Ash looked up at the professor. "I choose.."

Blue snickered, his older sister Daisy leaning on the fence. "I told you guys he wouldn't get a pokemon this time."

Richie growled, Zippo beside him. "Can it Blue. Just because your dad works at the pokemon league and your older brother is still the champion doesn't mean you can say things like that!" Zippo nodded in agreement.

Green sighed. "I wonder what's going on in there.."

The door opened and out stepped Ash, with a furry pokemon on his shoulder. "Hey guys, sorry we're late." He walked over to them. "This is Eevee she's my starter pokemon."

"Vee!" The brown pokemon said, waving at them.

"Aww Ash, you both look so cute together!" Delia said before she grabbed her camera and snapped a picture of them.

"How did you get that pokemon?! That's not fair!" Blue said, angry.

"Weren't you paying attention to anything Grandpa was telling us at dinner a few weeks ago?" Daisy asked Blue, looking up from her map. "He said that Eevee are reserved pokemon. Ya know, for trainers who get to the lab late?" She shook her head with a sigh. "Your just as hopeless as Gary."

Richie smiled. "Can I scan it? Please? I wanna see it's page in my pokedex."

Eevee jumped from Ash's shoulder onto the ground.

"Okay, stay still." Richie said.

 _#133_ : Eevee

 _Type_ : ?

 _Height_ : ?

 _Weight_ : ?

 _Pokedex entry_ : ?

 _Suggestion_ : **Capture** Eevee to obtain data.

"Aw! What?" Richie was surprised that he didn't receive the data for Eevee.

Blue laughed. "Don't you losers get it? You need to catch a pokemon to obtain the data." He shook his head. "I'm out of here. Smell ya later, losers."

Ash sighed, seeing Blue walk off. "We should get going too."

Richie smiled. "Alright. Let's go. I want to at least get to Viridian City before dark."

The three friends left Pallet, looking back and waving at the families they were leaving behind on their journey to become pokemon masters.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE** : _This chapter is short but it was because of time restraints and formatting issues._

* * *

 _Save Location: Outskirts between Pallet Town and Route 1, Kanto_

 _Pokemon: 1_

 _Previous save:_

 _4\. Green obtained Bulbasaur._

 _3\. Blue Jr. obtained Squirtle._

 _2\. Richie obtained Charmander and named it Zippo._

 _1\. Ash obtained Eevee._

 _Now_ :

Green, Richie and Ash were sitting down by a brook, eating lunch. Their pokemon were playing, chasing each other around.

"So, what are you guys going to do?" Green asked.

Ash and Richie looked at each other before looking at her. "What do you mean?" They asked, almost in unison.

"I mean what are you guys going to do on your journeys?" She reitorated. "I just want to see as many pokemon as I can on my journey."

Richie smiled. "I want to do that, but I also want to get a team with enough power to take down the pokemon league."

Ash nodded. "Yeah. And put Gary and Blue in their place." He looked down to see Eevee moving onto his lap.

By the end of the night, they decided they would all go their speperate ways. Green and Richie were going their seperate ways after Viridian, and Ash was going to catch a few pokemon in Viridian before making his way to Pewter City.

Ash and Eevee were sleeping in Ash's sleeping bag, Richie and Zippo were sleeping by the fire, and Green and Bulbaur were sleeping under a tree. Eevee's ears twitched, waking it up.

"Ee.." She rubbed her eyes, looking around. She shook Ash awake, hearing the noise again.

"Hmm?" Ash blinked sleepily. "What is it?" He asked with a yawn.

"Ee! Vee! Eevee!" Eevee pointed to the bush with a paw when it rustled.

Ash grabbed his pokeballs and Pokedex. "Come on." He whispered, walking to the bush with Eevee bouncing alongside him. He moved the bush to see a cat-like Pokemon. It's fur was tattered and had patches missing. "Poor guy.." Ash said as the pokemon looked up at him, reaveling it was thin.

"Reow!" It jumped out of the bushes with a hiss, just barely missing Ash's face.

"Whoa!" Ash landed on his rear, looking at the cat that landed on all fours.

Eevee jumped and landed in front of Ash, shielding him from the cat. "Vee"

Ash looked at his pokedex. "Uh.. Eevee, Tackle!"

The fox-dog pokemon hit the cat pokemon, making it skid back with a hiss.

The cat shook it off and leapt at Eevee with long claws. It was using Scratch. Eevee was hit and rolled back.

"Eevee use Tackle again!" Eevee hit Meowth again, making it skid back again from the hit.

Ash grabbed a Pokeball and tossed it. The ball hit Meowth and sucked it in. The ball shook a few times and dinged. It was caught. Ash picked up the ball and opened it, letting Meowth out. It looked up to see him, it's blind eye staring into his soul.

There was a dark road, the screeching of breaks, pain and a scream.

* * *

Ash woke up the next morning with Meowth and Eevee sleeping beside him.

After the group was awake and had breakfast, the group made their way to Viridian, Ash wanted to make his way to the pokemon center to get Meowth healed up. He had checked Meowth's pokedex entry as he carried the pokemon while Eevee sat on perched on his shoulder.

 _#052_ : Meowth

 _Type_ : Normal

 _Level_ : 12

 _Height_ : 1'04"

 _Weight_ : 8.5lbs

 _Pokedex entry_ : Scratch Cat pokemon. Likes shiny objects and comes out at night to collect them.

 _Suggestion_ : Fed this pokemon approximately .8 lbs of food to get it up to base weight and train this pokemon to make it stronger.

Soon they made it to Viridian City, much to Ash's releif. They were questioned by an officer Jenny, and given directions to the center. Green and Richie called their parents before going on ahead to get their pokemon and make their way to Viridian City. Ash stayed, waiting for his pokemon to get a thorough checkup.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so I go a review from _thor94_

 **a question:**

 _why blue is part of ash generation instead of gary?_

 **Answer:** _This is Blue Jr., not the original Blue. He is the younger brother of both Daisy and Gary, making him Blue's son. Ash missed his original leave date for his pokemon trainer registry because his mother was worried about him after the incident at camp._

 _ **This is going to be more game based, specifically Pokemon Fire Red and Pokemon Leaf Green the remakes of Pokemon Red and Pokemon Blue, instead of anime based. There will be references to future things in the games in this fic.**_

 _Save Location: Viridian City, Kanto_

 _Pokemon: 2_

 _Previous save:_

 _4\. Ash, Green and Richie left Pallet Town._

 _3\. Adventure paused for lunch break followed training, a leasurely trek onwards and then ending with dinner._

 _2\. Ash obtained a Meowth._

 _1\. The three arrived in Viridian City._

 _Now:_

* * *

After the three were stopped by an officer Jenny at the entrance gate to Viridian City, they made their way to the pokemon center. The three of them got their pokemon healed, Ash decided to spend some time with Meowth and Eevee. He gently gave them baths, brushed their fur, and took them for a walk around Viridian. They walked Green and Richie out of the city before they walked back to the city square for some lunch. Ash bought some new to the region treats called Poffins as well as a book of pokemon food recipes and basic pokemon eating habits.

As they were eating lunch at a cafe, Ash pouring some orange juice into their bowls, the two pokemon looked up to see a man walking towards them. He was staggering, walking too far to one side or to the other. He walked past Ash and his pokemon; causing the to gag from the absolutely horrible smell that left him. Thankfully it faded as the man walked away. A young woman came walking to them.

"Did an old man come passing by?" She asked, sounding worried.

Ash pointed in the direction. "I think he went that way, but I don't know where he went after that."

The woman nodded. "Thank you." They watched the woman as she ran in the direction before she faded from sight.

After finishing their lunch, Ash decided that they should head back out to Route 1 to train before they headed back to the Pokemon Center. Eevee was excited about it, and Meowth didn't seem to care. They made their way to Route 1, intent on training.

"Eevee, use Tackle!" Ash had the brown furred pokemon Tackle a Pidgey.

The pokemon hit the small bird, making it fall into the dirt. It stood up, shaking on it's feet. It must have been a weaker level than most. The Pidgey fell down, fainted.

Ash contemplated catching it. If he did, he'd have his first Flying type. If he didn't, he should heal it so that it could get stronger. "Eevee, stop." He walked to the bird and took out a potion which he sprayed on the bird. "There you are."

The bird stood up, flxed it's wings and talons, before it bit at him. It soon spread it's wings and flew away.

"Eevee!" The pokemon stuck her nose up. What nerve!

Meowth rolled his eyes before it caught something shining in the dirt. He dug it out and picked it up, revealing it was a small black shard, before he gave it to Ash.

"Huh, what's this?" Ash asked, taking it from him. "Thanks Meowth." He smiled at Eevee as she stretched out in the sun. "Come on, guys. Let's take a break for today." The had been training for a few hours now, and needed rest.

Ash called his mother on the phone at the Pokemon Center while Nurse Joy healed his pokemon. "So, wait a second.. Your saying that I should slowly stir it?" Ash asked, writing down the directions for making hot chocolate.

"Yes Ash, that's right." She smiled at him. "So, tell me about your Pokemon. How's your journey going?"

Ash smiled. "Well," he put his notepad and pin away, "I caught a Meowth last night and we made it to Viridian this morning. I'm going to stay to get some training in before heading into the Forest."

"How wonderful!" Delia smiled even brighter. "So, where are Green and Richie?"

"They went on ahead." Ash said, adjusting his cap.

"Ash Ketchum to the reception desk." Ash's name was heard over the loud speaker. "Ash Ketchum to the recption desk."

Ash looked over to the desk before he turned back to his mother. "Can you stay on the line? I want to introduce you to Meowth so he at least knows your face."

Delia nodded. "Of course dear. I've never met a Meowth before. I bet he's adorable."

Ash nodded before he ran off to the desk. He grabbed the pokeballs and opened them to reveal his pokemon. Eevee jumped onto his shoulder and Meowth jumped into Ash's arms, before they were carried to the phone.

"Mom, this is Meowth." Ash introduced them. Meowth raised a paw and winked as he stuck his tongue out with a vocal greeting.

Delia smiled. "Aw! You are adorable!" She cooed at the cat who put a paw behind his head. "I hope you all take really good care-" The screen turned to fuzz.

"Mom?" Ash pushed some buttons, trying to get the screen back. "Mom, can you here me?"

"Vee!" Eevee looked up, her ears twitching.

"Move!" Ash felt Meowth move out of his arms and grab his hand in his paw before he pulled Ash to the corner furthest from the wall. Just as the side of the Center exploded.

"What's going on?!" Ash heard Nurse Joy ask as she came rushing in with her Chansey. He, however, was in shock. Meowth.. could talk..?

Two ropes dropped from the sky and two figures slid down them. They were young adults, both wearing mostly white suits. One. a young woman with red hair ajd the other was a young man with lavender hair.

"Team Rocket's arrived, so prepare for trouble."

"There's two of us here, so make it double."

 _"To protect the world from devastation."_

 _"To unite all Peoples within our nation."_

 _"To denounce the evils of truth and love"_

 _"To extend our reach to the stars above."_

 _"Jessie."_

 _"James."_

 _"Team Rocket blast off at the spead of light."_

 _"Surrender now or prepare to fight."_

"Oh no, not you two losers.." Meowth said, putting his paw to his face.

"Meowth!" Jessie growled. "So, this is what you've been doing, you traitor?"

Meowth shook his head. "Team Rocket wasn't cut out for me, Jessie. So I left. This kid found me," he pointed to Ash, "and he's taken way better care of me in the span of a day than you two ever did."

Ash nodded from the corner. "Y.. Yeah." He shook his head and stood up. "What do you two want here anyway?"

Jessie laughed. "Clearly, you've never heard of Team Rocket. We're Pokemon theives! We take rare Pokemon from brats who don't deserve them and keep them for ourselves and our boss." Eevee caught her eye. "Pokemon like your Eevee for example."

Ash held Eevee to his chest. "No way." He looked down at Meowth before he looked to Team Rocket. "You aren't getting either of my friends you bullies!"

Eevee jumped out of Ash's arms and Meowth extended his claws. He knew those two only cared about themselves. That was all they ever cared about. But, he could tell Ash didn't. And that was why he was going to protect the boy.

"Koffing! Go!"/"Ekans! Go!" They released their pokemon at the same time, one was a purple snake and the other was a floating purple ball like Pokemon.

Ash pulled out his Pokedex. Eevee knew Tackle, Growl and it just learned Swift during their training with the egg move Shadow Ball. Meowth knew Scratch, Growl, Bite and had an egg move called Iron Tail.

"Eevee! Swift!" The fox let a barrage of stars fly from her mouth. "Meowth, Bite!" The cat ran at the two Pokemon.

The pokemon were sent flying back, but their trainers were ready for a counter strike.

"Koffing use Smoke Screen!"

"Ekans use Poison Sting!"

The small barbs went out, striking Eevee, as the cloud of foul smelling smog covered the room.

"I can't see!" Meowth cried.

"Chansey, Aromatherapy!"

"Chansey!" Chansey's voice echoed throughout the room as a sweet smelling scent came seemingly from no where and cleared away the smog allowing for the others to breath and see.

"Meowth, Iron Tail!" The cat Pokemon's tail lit up in a glowing white light. "Eevee, Shadow Ball!" A dark ball formed outside of Eevee's mouth before it coughed it out.

"Take this!" Meowth hit the dark ball with his glowing tail, making it gain a white hue as it moved faster to Ekans, Koffing, James and Jessie. It hit them, causing such a force that it sent them out through the hole they created.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off!"

"Alright!" Ash cried in happiness, embracing his Pokemon. "You guys did it!"

Meowth and Eevee hugged him back. "You played a part in it too Ash." He backed away. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I could talk before, I.." He sighed. "I was afraid."

Ash pulled Meowth back into a hug. "It's okay. Your still my friend, and you were scared. And it's okay. We're stronger together now." Eevee nodded and Meowth held on tighter.

* * *

 _ **Story will NOT be updated during December. I will be writing a Christmas themed one shot instead that will be posted sometime during December. Don't worry, I have plans for this story. I'm not abandoning it, it's just on hiatus for now.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Fact for this story, not really spoilers: Kanto and Johto are one large region, but are split in half by a boundary line set at Route 27, or Tohjo Falls as the original Gold and Silver games said. Pokemon native to one half of the boarder, and have trainers, can NOT go to the other unless given permission from both professor's, all 16 GYM's (8 on both sides) and the permission is finalized by the Indigo League. Pokemon without trainers, such as Pidgey, Spearow, and various other pokemon on both sides migrate from one side to the other so there are pokemon on both sides to ensure survival of the species.

As of chapter one, we know Pikachu is endangered on the Kanto side and Elekid is being introduced to Kanto via permission from the appointed sources. The reason for this is so that pressure is taken off of the Pikachu population as to not further push the species to the point of extinction because if they become extinct in Kanto, the same will happen to Johto as the two sides of the region share almost the exact same eco-system. Pichu can not be introduced due to a rivalry that would break out between the Pikachu that call the region home and the Pichu that are being introduced; desimating both parts of the species.

* * *

 _Save Location: Viridian City, Kanto_

 _Pokemon: 2_

 _Previous save:_

 _4\. Arrived in Viridian City_

 _3\. Companions (Richie and Green) left Viridan as Ash bonded with his pokemon_

 _2\. Commnications at Viridian Center were cut off as Team Rocket arrived_

 _1\. Team Rocket blasted off_

 _Now:_

* * *

The next morning, after getting his pokemon looked at, the trio bought some potions, antidotes and paralyze heals, and left to the Northern outskirts between Viridian and Route 2, which lead to Viridian Forest and, eventually, Pewter City.

"So guys," Ash spoke, looking at Meowth and Eevee as they walked, pausing only move over a log in the middle of the pathway. "What should we do? Train to make your moves stronger? Or should we find a new friend or two?"

Eevee chattered, leaving Meowth to translate. "She wants to train." He said, licking his paw. "I think that's a good idea too, cause something tells me those morons will be back."

Ash nodded. "Alright." He pulled out his Teachy TV, having it ready in case it was needed. "Let's start perfecting Iron Tail and Shadow Ball, those moves will built up stamina for later moves."

* * *

After an hour of practicing, they all took a break to drink some water and try some Poffins. Ash began reading his new book on the treats, Eevee and Meowth were eating them with relish. After a few minutes, the trio walked to the forest's edge.

"Here we go," Ash began, "off for the next part of our journey." He led them into the forest.

"So, are there just bug pokemon in here?" Ash asked, looking at his pokemon as they jumped over a fallen log.

"Vee..?" Eevee said, as though asking a question of her own as she looked to Meowth from atop the log.

The cat climbed up the log. "From what I know. There's tons of Beedrill here. There's also some Kakuna and Weedle here, the pre-evolutions of Beedrill. There's also some Caterpie and Metapod here. They evolve into Butterfree. They used to evolve into Venomoth but thanks to some experiments done on their blood codes, the evolution line changed species entirely. Venomoth evolves from an entirely different pokemon now."

"Wow.." Ash said, looking at his cat Pokemon. How did Meowth know that?

"I overheard Team Rocket say that their founding scientists messed up blood codes of various pokemon, and what I told you was all that I knew of what they did." Meowth said, getting onto the log. His ears twitiched, and so did Eevee's, causing them both to turn and face the same direction as something came out of a tree.

It was a small, gold spherical bird looking pokemon that had a black pronged mask that resembled clock hands with the rest resembling clockwork gear patterns beneath it's large red eyes. The mask was on both sides of the top of it's small, hooked beak. It's light yellow underbelly ended with ruffles above a large foot at the end that had five digits.

"Cool! What pokemon is this?" Ash pulled his pokedex out and scanned it.

 _#?_ : Hoothoot

 _Type_ : ?

 _Weight_ : ?

 _Pokedex entry_ : ?

 _Suggestion_ : **Capture** Hoothoot to obtain data.

"Huh.. It's not in here." Ash looked at Meowth. "Can you please ask it where it's from? And what it's doing here?"

Meowth nodded. "Alright, I'll give it a try." He said, before he walked over to the Hoothoot and began to speak to it.

As they talked, which last for a long time, Ash sat down and began to dig through his backpack, finding a brush and he began to brush Eevee's fur out. Eevee relaxed, letting Ash pet her as she kicked the ground with her back leg. After that, she had fallen asleep on Ash's lap.

Ash looked up to see Meowth walking towards them. "Well?"

"Says he was born here in the forest, so that answers both questions." Meowth said, rubbing his eyes.

Ash nodded. "I suppose it does." He smiled at Meowth. "He's a chatterbox, huh?"

Meowth nodded. "Yup, since it's parents abandoned it, it was raised by a Pidgey flock with a Pidgeotto for a leader. That's why it's so chatty."

Ash looked to see Hoothoot hopping towards them. It stopped, looking at him with curious and hypnotizing eyes. The next thing Ash knew, he was staring at a pokeball that was wiggling on the ground.

"Huh? What happened?" He asked as the pokeball dinged.

"Hoothoot tricked you into catching it." Meowth said, looking up from sharpening his claws on a tree as Eevee napped nearby.

"Why?" Ash asked, looking at the pokeball.

"Well, I may have told it my life story and how you've been takin' really good care of me and Eevee for the last few days that it decided to join the party." Meowth examined his claws.

Ash hesitantly picked up the ball and let Hoothoot out. "Come on, you get to travel outside with the others." He said with a smile, holding his hand out to Hoothoot.

Hoothoot gleefully jumped onto Ash's hand before hopping up onto Ash's shoulder. Ash felt the fifth toe, on the back of the owl's foot, move, suggesting it switched feet as it climbed up his arm.

"Great." Ash smiled. "Let me see your moves and then we'll best find out how to train you." He scanned the owl, smiling at the pokedex showed it's moves and level. He felt uneasy when that was all it showed, but it proved it wasn't from Kanto.

 _Moves_ : Tackle, Growl, Foresight

 _Level_ : 3

"Alright. At least you know Tackle." Ash said. "Your moveset it okay, but let's level you up some more and see what else you can learn."

Hoothoot nodded with a soft hoot as Ash moved along through the forest.

After battling a few trainers with Bug type Pokemon ranging from Caterpie and Metapod to Weedle and Kakuna, they came across a clearing. They may have been lost, but none of them really knew where to go and they didn't really mind. But the clearing was a welcomed sight for their eyes.

Ash was feeding his pokemon when a Weedle came wiggling in. "Hey there." Ash said softly to the Bug type, not wanting to alert the Kakuna and Beedrill within the forest. "It's okay, come on. I won't hurt you." Ash held out a hand with some pokefood.

The Weedle cautiously took the food, nibbling on it slowly before eating the food in a ravonish motion. As it ate, Ash got himself a sandwich from his backpack and ate his own lunch.

"So, how about a battle, my pal Hoothoot and you? It's just for fun, and I'll heal you up afterwards, okay?" Ash asked the Weedle, with Meowth translating.

The Weedle nodded, but then something leaped from the bush and sent it scurrying away without a second thought.

"Hey!" Ash called, trying to call the Weedle back. He turned to see a boy about his age with a Samurai helmet on, a sword on his back. "What was that for? It was my friend!"

The boy in the Samurai sword brandished the sword at him, stopping inches from his nose. Ash gulped, shaking in fear.

Meowth, not liking his friend being threated by some freak who probably didn't know what he was doing, jumped up and scratched the boy across the face, making him drop the sword and back away. Eevee's nicely brushed fur puffed up on end and Hoothoot's feathers ruffled.

"AHH!" Samurai rubbed his face to try to stop the bleeding.

"Here, hold still. Close your eyes you moron!" Ash took out a Potion and sprayed it on Samurai's face. The blood stopped and he gave him a rag to clean his face.

The Samurai pulled the rag away when most of the blood was gone. "Your Meowth is poorly trained, you novice." The Samurai said. "Are you the Ash from Pallet?"

Ash growled, pulling the rag away. "My Meowth is NOT poorly trained, you excuse for a warrior! That Weedle was my friend and you scared it." He glared at him. "Yes, that's me. What of it?"

Samurai laughed. "The Viridian Forest Samurai, that is I, is no novice! Only a Novice would let a Weedle get away!"

Ash scoffed. "Come on guys, let's go. This guy doesn't get it."

"Just like a Novice, running away!" Samurai taughtened. "The other three trainers from Pallet have bested me in glorious battle after glorious battle, proving their worth. You will do the same."

Ash snorted as he and his pokemon started to walk away. "Talk to the shadow, ya freak. We've got places to be."

"Then you are a failure as a pokemon trainer!" Samurai yelled back. "One who would not know a challenge if it smacked you in the face."

Ash rolled his eyes, calling back. "I know a challenge, and you are not, nor will you ever be one. You are a disgrace to samurai's everywhere, insulting beginners bcause you believe us to be lower than you, when it sounds like you haven't even won a battle. So good day, goodbye, and good riddance." Ash left the Samurai, who continued to call out that he was a novice and he had no honor.

* * *

Ash sighed with relief as they left the forest and entered the outskirts of the city, just after the forest but still some ways away from a man selling rocks.

"That guy was annoying, wasn't he?" Ash asked, sitting down.

"Yeah. And, trust me, those two morons we ran into at the Pokemon Center were annoying but not as annoying as he was. Meowth said, sitting down with Ash and the others.

Ash removed his shoes and rubbed his feet before he pulled his shoes back on. Just a few more steps until the Pokemon Center. "Come on guys, let's go into the city so we can relax at the Pokemon Center."

The others nodded, getting back up and walking. As they passed by the man selling rocks, Ash and his pokemon avoiding the merchandise by taking the stairs, the small black stone dropped from Ash's pocket, landing in front of the man.

"Oh, sorry mister." Ash said, picking up the stone.

"That's fine. Say," the man began. "I have a collection of stones like that, those are call Fragments. I have all of them, except for a black one." He pulled out a box and showed Ash the collection. All spaces were filled, except for one at the end. "I have two pink ones, so how about a trade?"

Ash considered this, his eyes looking at the rocks. He stopped on one, but he couldn't tell why. "If you throw in that rock right there." He pointed to it. It looked odd, like it was broken on one side. Like it was meant to be something living, something like a dome shape..

"You have a deal." The man said, "Don't know why you'd want a weird rock like that. Usually it's those weird teens who dress like pokemon who come around here." He passed Ash the stones and Ash gave him the small rock.

"Thanks." Ash turned to walk away, when the man called back.

"They say, certain pokemon like your Eevee there, evolve with items like a fragment. Try it out, take a look at what will happen."

Ash turned back an waved. "Okay. Thank you for the trade. Hope the rock selling goes well!"

The man, named Flint, grumbled as he readjusted his cap. "Nice kid," he turned to see a few sandwiches, a bottle of water and a soda, and a cookie laying on a rock as well as 750 dollars, the price for the rock. "But really stupid."

* * *

Ash brought his pokemon to the Pokemon Center and ate they all ate together before he handed his pokemon to Nurse Joy. He then dropped his stuff off in his room he rented for the night before he went back down to use the phone.

He dialed the number for home, bouncing on his feet as the phone rang. Soon his mother's face apearred on the other end of the video phone.

"Hi mom." Ash said.

"Hi Ash." Delia was dressed for bed, a towel around her shoulders. "So, you made it to Pewter City?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah. I caught a Hoothoot in Viridian Forest, it must have migrated here. I'll ask Professor Oak. My pokemon are being healed up, and we'll challenge the Gym Leader Brock tomorrow."

Delia smiled. "That's wonderful! You'll do great honey. Goodnight."

Ash smiled. "Goodnight mom."

Ash hung up the phone and then dialed for the Lab. After a few questions about the Hoothoot species, Ash found out that Hoothoot was from beyond Route 27 in Johto.

"Professor, can you tell me what this is?" Ash showed the stone he purchased from the man.

"Hmm.. I'm not too certain, Ash." Oak said. "It looks like a fossil, but you'll have to go all the way to Cinnabar Island to get it revived, if rumors of a fossil restoration lab are true."

"Fossil restoration.. Hmm.." Ash looked back to the professor. "Thanks Professor. I'm gonna go pick up my pokemon and head to bed. Bye."

Oak nodded. "Goodnight Ash."

Soon he and his pokemon were all curled up on bed together for the night, sleeping. Resting up for tomorrow as the rain began to fall.

* * *

 _File Save_.

Booting up **Additional File**.

* * *

Constant running, her feet were taking her as far away from the place where she found safety.

"Get her!"

"Don't let the little monster get away!"

She jumped over the gate separating the town and the route that she could use to run away, her psychic abilities helping her make the jump. She vanished, in fear of the rocks that were being thrown at her. She landed in a forest as rain fell, covering her white dress in rain and mud.


End file.
